dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Apocalypse (3.5e Spell)
Not bad, but needs some work This is ok. The damage is fine at 2d8 a level, and it seems typeless damage but this is 9th level, so sure. The range is HUGE as big. But wait, 3 rounds casting, we're ok again. And a penalty if you fail a second save (which says Will above but Fort in text). It doesn't say how to cure the penalties, I presume its as Bestow Curse, but you should specify by saying above to be removed by Remove Curse or Break Enchantment (you can also say Wish, Limited Wish, and Miracle but by that time it's redundant if Remove Curse can do it). The other issue of course is use. It has city busting use in that it'll nuke a large part of a city and kill probably everything inside. Against PCs, the radius is a lesser issue. Against monsters and used by the PCs, it could end battles, but thats why its 9th level. The range of it ironically makes it dangerous to cast if your party gets caught in it. And amusingly, evasion makes you able to avoid this spell. Figure out if it's Reflex and Will or Reflex and Fort, clean up the grammar and add more fluff, and specify the nature of the permanent curse, and you should be golden. -- Eiji Hyrule 08:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : The image could be shrunken, a lot. --Havvy 09:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::This spell is NOT to be used by players unless the DM is running an Evil campaign.Final Boss 20:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Even with the Evil descriptor, that hardly means it wouldn't be used. Animate dead is an evil spell, and good characters (should) use it a lot. - TG Cid 20:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::If your goal was to make a DM plot device, you should follow the example of Apocalypse From The Sky, whose material component... is an ARTIFACT. Since artifacts can only be granted by DM fiat and not bought, its a handy way to prevent PCs from using it. That said, this spell IS balanced for player use at 9th level, if something inefficient (most PCs don't have a NEED to do that much damage in that wide an area). -- Eiji Hyrule 21:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Another One? There is spell by this name in the Book of Vile Darkness. Were you aware of this and decided that a 9th level spell that summons an army of evil outsiders was not very good, were you unaware, or is this just a cool idea you had? Oh, and not being judgmental in asking this. This is purely a question about your thought process so that I may learn more.--Teh Storm 08:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :To Teh Storm: I know about Apocalypse From the Sky. This is based on Ultimecia's ultimate attack in Final Fantasy VIII ::Alright, kewl. Was just curious. So I take it you too see the similarities between FF and D&D?--Teh Storm 22:00, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I see the similarities. My next project will be making Almagest and Grand Cross from FFV.Final Boss 14:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Might is make sense to name this spell "Apocalypse, Final Fantasy (3.5e Spell)" or "Apocalypse, Final Fantasy 8 (3.5e Spell)"? --Havvy 02:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC)